Catwoman's sidekick
by ninja-bitch
Summary: The young girl smiled over at her even younger friend, wishing he was just a couple of years older. She blushed as he smiled at her, making her feel selfconscious. This wasn't normal. Robin was making her feel selfconsious. Crazy. Wrong... R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

'So Batman,' came Robin's voice from behind Bruce, 'wanna get a pizza in?' Bruce Wayne shuddered and looked over at Alfred who raised an eyebrow.  
'Yeah, sure' he answered at length, 'you go choose it' he lloked round at the young boy who punched the air.  
'Yeah! Result!!!' he exclaimed turning and hastily running to the lift.  
'Oh and Dick...' came Batman's voice again, Robin turned around slowly, nervous that he might have changed his mind, 'I don't like anchovies.'  
Robin smiled exstatically as the elevator doors clanged open. Just as he was hopping in, the alarm sounded and the screen started to flash.  
'You mighthave to reschedual, Master Dick.' said Alfred looking affectionately over at the young and dissappointed boy.  
'Catwoman.' said Bruce pulling his mask down over his frowning eyes.  
'Alright!' cried Dick jumping out of the lift and running forward. 'I can finally meet your girlfriend!!!' Batman glared at the young boy, Alfred smiled indulgently at him and winked.

Sorry it's so short, but I had a few problems with the computer and the internet... I reckon my dad's been snooping around my secret files, but that's another story... So anyway... more to come! Read and Rate please... PWEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

The Batmobile screeched to a halt outside a large and old looking building made entirely of marble.

'Why do they always steal from museums?' asked Robin gazing at the huge pylons. 'It's all old stuff… What are they gonna do with it?'

'Sell it. Or keep it.' answered Bruce, frowning. 'Come on. Batgirl will get here in a minute.'

Once inside, they couldn't see anyone… all was still and silent until…

'Hello Batman.' came Catwoman's silky voice from the first floor, Robin and Batman jumped up onto the balcony and looked around. 'Me-ow. I'd forgotten how good you look in action.' they heard her say away to the left.

They ran along a corridor, separating to try and corner her but came to a dead end.

'And who's your little friend?' came her voice, this time back on the ground level. They followed the sound of her voice but found nothing 'Oh… this must be Robin!'

'Where are you?' shouted the boy-wonder frustrated as the two men looked around frantically.

'Right behind you…' came her whispered voice behind them. They whipped around but found nothing.

'Clever trick, Catwoman.' said the Batman, 'Who's belt did you steal this time?'

'No belts involved here, Batman.' came her voice again inches away from his face. He threw his hand forward but grabbed nothing but a fistful of air. 'Oh… So close.' she said, her voice trailing away down a corridor on the right.

They ran after her but soon came across another dead-end.

'Over here, hotties.' came her elusive voice from down another hallway. They ran down it and came to yet another dead end.

'ARGH!!!' cried Robin annoyed, kicking a wall. 'I hate your girlfriend!' The batman sighed.

'I think she's still here…' he said gazing at the empty space between them and the wall.

Suddenly they heard a giggle. They glanced at each other then back at the wall.

'Oh, very good…' came her captivating voice, as they watched, the figure of a young girl came slowly into focus, then she gradually became more detailed until finally she was completely there and solid.

She had long black hair, a slim figure and a cheeky smile. She was wearing thigh boots, a long sleeved and revealing top underneath a crimson full-body corset… and she had a mask, not unlike Robin's.

'Hi again.' she said, still with Catwoman's voice, 'Did you miss me?'

'Isn't she a bit young for you, Batman?' asked Robin gazing at her, eyes wide.

'She's not Catwoman.' said the Batman, eyes narrowed. 'Who are you?'

'If I'm not Catwoman,' she said, still with the latter's voice, 'then I must be Batgirl.' as she said these last few words, her voice changed to sound like Batgirl's, down to the tiniest detail.

'Woah!' said Robin, eyes widening even more. The girl smiled.

'Impressive, huh?' she asked with the boy's voice and raising an eyebrow.

'Where's Catwoman?' asked Batman before Robin could continue.

'She's long gone, honey.' she replied mimicking his voice with a false-serious look on her pretty face and crossing her arms. 'As am I.'

All of a sudden, she disappeared into thin air.

'Careful.' said the dark knight, taking a defensive posture, 'She can only camouflage, we can still catch her.'

'Now where would be the fun in that?' asked a sweet, young voice they hadn't yet heard and they guessed it was her natural voice.

Robin peered into the emptiness in front of him but saw nothing but air. Batman did the same but to the same effect.

Suddenly he felt something brush past the side of his mask. He snapped around and snatched out… and caught an ankle.

'Hey!' cried out the girl who crashed to the ground her ankle still being grasped… and with a devastating smile. 'See, this is why I didn't make the Olympic gymnastic level!'

'Are you going to come quietly?' asked the man clasping her foot, harshly as Robin stared with his mouth slightly open.

'That depends on whether or not you release my leg.' she answered silkily raising an eyebrow to him, he frowned back.

'Take my hand.' he said holding out his free hand for her to take.

'What?' asked the girl, 'On the first date? Batman, I'm impressed!' she took his hand and he let go of her foot. She got up and pushed up against him, pressing her chest on his and gazing up at him with a foxy look.

'Who are you?' he asked, not moving away, the girl sighed exasperatedly.

'Finally!' she cried 'I thought you'd never ask.' she raised an eyebrow, the winked to Robin.

Suddenly she jumped up and kicked Batman hard in the with both her feet. Taken aback, he let go of her hand and stumbled backwards. She did a back-flip and landed on her feet facing him and smiling.

Robin ran forwards to try and grab her, but in the frenzy he heard Batman shouting.

'No! Let her go: we can track her!' so he stopped. She smiled mischievously at him and ran off.

'Why did you let her go? She was losing.' said Batman behind him, Robin spun round perplexed.

'You told me to.' he said with his palms facing the ceiling, 'Why didn't you help?'

'You told me you had her.' replied the Batman darkly, glaring after her.

As they made their way back to the Batmobile, a dark form landed in front of them. The girl smiled a friendly smile.

'By the way,' she said still smiling, 'I'm Nightingale.' and with a twirl she disappeared.

'You know what?' asked Robin with a small smile playing across his lips, 'I kinda like her.' Batman glared at him.

'She's a villain, Robin.' he said getting into the car.

'Hey,' replied the boy looking rebelliously at the dark knight, 'you've got Catwoman, I can have her accomplice.'

There was a long pause, Robin fiddled with his cape moodily.

'Sooo… when are we gonna get this pizza?' he started but the man beside him cut across.

'Where's Batgirl?' he asked anxiously.

'I… I dunno,' answered Robin slowly, 'she never showed up.' The Batman sighed uneasily.

Suddenly the screen started flashing. Batman pressed a few buttons and the image of Catwoman sprang up.

'Hi there,' she said stroking a ginger cat. 'I see you met my niece.' behind her Nightingale blew a kiss.

'That's your niece?' exclaimed Robin astounded, Catwoman chuckled.

'Don't sound so surprised.' said the young girl behind Catwoman coming closer behind her aunt and leaning on her shoulders. 'And "that" has a name, which I came back especially to tell you.' she finished, putting the emphasis on the last word and pointing at the boy-wonder who blushed. She smiled, satisfied.

'Now, now Nightingale,' said Catwoman raising an eyebrow at Robin, 'sidekick's shouldn't flirt… only I may do that.'

'Where's Batgirl?' asked Batman glaring at the screen. He noted that the two women were in a comfortable-looking living room.

'You always ruin our conversations,' said Catwoman with a mock vexed tone, 'but she's safe.' she continued, inspecting her nails.

'Oh, and just so you know,' said the girl beside her, 'This is not our hide-out' then under her breath, 'unfortunately.'

'Listen, Sweetie,' said Catwoman looking over her shoulder at her and sounding annoyed, 'sidekicks don't talk much.'

'Oh, yeah?' said Robin menacingly, 'I talk, don't I?' Nightingale smiled at him.

'Too much for my liking.' said Catwoman delicately. 'As I was saying,' she continued looking at the dark knight. 'Batgirl is just fine, she's hanging around here.'

'I want to see her.' said the Batman, narrowing his eyes and putting the car on auto-drive.

'Erm… I'm afraid we can't do that.' said Catwoman looking away to her right. 'She's a little busy.'

'What is she doing?' he insisted, 'Or more likely, what are you making her do?'

'Slave labour, of course!' smiled the woman smiling wickedly.

'She's doing the dishes.' said Nightingale behind her, smiling and trying not to laugh.

'She's not.' said Catwoman scowling at her niece. 'We want something in exchange for her well being.'

'What do you want?' asked the bulky man glowering at the two women.

'We want the priceless ruby tiger from the Gotham Museum.' said Catwoman dramatically.

'Well, she wants it,' added the teenager behind her, 'personally, I'd prefer a boyfriend who didn't cheat on me for once.' she smiled good-naturedly at Robin and Batman… Robin smiled back.

Catwoman spun around and threw a vase at her, but the nimble girl dodged it and ran from the picture.

'If you want Batgirl to be safe,' continued the feline-like woman, no-longer smiling, 'then you will get me the ruby Tiger. I'm serious, just because my SIDEKICK' as she said this she looked after Nightingale then back at the screen, 'isn't, doesn't mean I won't do horrible things to her.'

Then the screen went blank.


	3. Chapter 3

'What are we gonna do, Bruce?' asked Dick at the dinner table, prodding his potatoes with his fork. Bruce Wayne stayed silent, staring at his meal which he hadn't touched.

'Master Bruce,' said Alfred coming in with an empty tray, 'you really should eat something. Otherwise, the Batman won't be able to perform correctly.'

The moody man looked up at him as though he may have meant something implicitly.

'No offence intended.' said the butler quickly. The young boy sniggered.

'Come on Robin,' said the dark man abruptly, getting up. 'Let's look for them.'

'Cool.' said the enthusiastic boy jumping up and running after the Batman.

Twenty minutes later, they were on a rooftop gazing at the sleepy city, wondering where to begin. Suddenly, the bat shaped light in the sky was switched on.

The two men hurried off to check out what was up, hoping it would take their minds off the missing girl.

Within a few minutes they arrived at the huge lamp on the rooftop… but it was deserted.

'Okay…' said Robin slowly, 'this is creepy…' they both looked around the deserted rooftop, looking for the person who switched on the light.

'Hey there.' came a sweet voice from behind the light. 'I've got something for you…' suddenly, from out of the shadows, a body was pushed out on a swivel chair.

The two crime fighters moved tentatively forwards to see who it was… and found Batgirl.

'Woah!' exclaimed Robin, 'But… why d'you bring her back? Wasn't she your hostage?' he asked quickly, not understanding.

Nightingale came out from behind the light and smiled a friendly smile.

'I don't think you've grasped the idea of hostages.' said the Batman darkly.

'No I have.' she replied shrugging indifferently, 'It's just my aunt was so intent on keeping her and hurting her and stuff. I don't wanna hurt her. What's she ever done to me?' Batman and Robin glanced at each other shiftily.

'Is she… out cold?' asked Robin uncomfortably, gazing at the lifeless body in the swivel chair.

'Oh… yeah…' answered the girl smiling apologetically, 'I meant to tell you… I kinda knocked her out.'

The other two watched her in incomprehension.

'I couldn't stand her!' said the girl in defence, but still smiling guiltily, 'Come on, you've gotta admit she's so annoying!'

'She's got a point.' admitted Robin quietly to the man beside him. The girl smiled broadly at him.

'You do realise I'm going to have to take you to the police.' said the dark knight quietly.

'Umm…' said the girl putting her index finger to her lips in mock thought, 'No.'

'Um, yes.' replied Robin, 'I think you'll find.' whereupon he leapt towards her, pulling his staff out and spinning it around, trying to impress her.

She leapt nimbly out of the way, dodging his stick as he lunged it at her over and over again, leaping and prancing around, making summersaults in the air, handstands with only one hand. Both trying to outdo the other.

'You're pretty good.' said the girl smiling at him from a crouching position.

'You're not so bad yourself.' he replied, facing her from a couple of yards away. Away to the left of them, the Batman watched, choosing to let them have their fun.

'Nightingale!' came an angry yet silky voice from behind the dark knight. 'You took her! You stole the hostage!'

'Woah…' said Nightingale standing up and looking nervously over at her aunt. 'I think it's time for me to leave…'

'Oh no you don't!' cried Catwoman standing beside the Batman, she ran towards the young girl who ran towards the edge of the roof.

'No!' cried Robin starting after her, but she got to the side before him… and jumped. 'NO!!!' he cried almost desperately before jumping off after her.

'Is your sidekick insane?' Catwoman asked the dark knight, who just looked at her.

Robin dived, trying to catch the girl up. He shot one of his birderangs which caught onto a wall on the other side of the street, he swung round on a level with Nightingale.

'Are you crazy?' she screamed at him, before opening out her arms, letting her sleeves catch the wind. She glided round and bumped into him, grabbed his hand and broke the rope holding him up.

'Are you?!?!' shouted Robin, grabbing onto her shoulders.

'Don't get in the way of my wings!' she cried, smiling comfortingly at him, 'I don't trust ropes!'

They glided gracefully down to the ground where Nightingale landed elegantly, and let the young boy down.

'Well,' he said, straightening his cape, 'that was an experience.'

'Near death?' asked the girl smiling pleasantly at him. He giggled meekly.

'I'm gonna have to take you in you know.' he said quietly. The girl's benign smile disappeared. 'But because you brought Batgirl back, I don't think you'll be taken to prison.'

'I'm not even 18 yet.' she said, still not smiling at him. 'How old are you?'

'Nearly 13.' he replied slowly. 'How about you?' she looked at him in shock.

'You're only 12?' she asked, 'Wow… you make me feel old!' she brushed her raven hair off her face sophisticatedly.

'So,' continued the male teenager, 'How old are you?' the girl smiled apologetically.

'No can do.' she said, 'Now, I'm afraid I've gotta go.' she continued, 'Cos otherwise the cops'll get me.' she smiled at her own joke.

'Don't go…' said the boy wonder quickly, taking her hand. She smiled down at his fingers as they entwined with her own.

'What are you trying to say, Robin?' she asked delicately, with the same manner as her aunt. The boy said nothing. 'Sweety, we're on different sides.' there was a long pause in which they just gazed at each other.

'It's because I'm younger than you, isn't it?' asked Robin slowly, disappointment etched into his voice. The girl looked at him sympathetically.

'I'm kinda the bad guy in this.' she said sadly, stroking the side of his face.

'you don't have to be.' he said quietly, reaching up and stroking her black hair. 'You're a good guy at heart.'

'You don't know me, Robin.' she whispered as a tear leaked out from under her mask. She leant forwards and kissed him lightly on the cheek, when she pulled away, she smiled and then disappeared.

Robin felt her soft hair between his fingers for a moment longer, then it was slowly pulled away, leaving him alone on that crowded street.

Later that night, when he got back to the mansion, Alfred had a midnight snack ready for him, as usual.

'No thanks,' mumbled the boy unhappily, 'I think I'll just hit the sack, if you don't mind.' Alfred nodded in agreement.

'Master Bruce has already done so.' he said, taking a bite out of a cookie, 'Is everything alright, master Dick?' he asked noticing the miserable face as Dick slipped the mask off.

'Yeah…' he answered quietly, sighing, 'Yeah, I'm fine. Night Alfred.' he answered making his way up to his room.

'Good night master Dick.' replied the butler watching him go.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, while Bruce was eating a piece of toast, the young boy came in and sat down at the table.

'Did you catch Nightingale last night?' asked the man gazing at his little friend, who sighed and shook his head.

'What would you like for breakfast master Dick?' asked Alfred drying a dish.

'I'm not really hungry.' answered the young boy, 'Did you catch Catwoman?' he asked looking up at Bruce.

'Afraid not.' replied the older man, taking another bite out of his toast. 'She slipped between my fingers.'

'Bats don't have fingers.' retorted Dick. 'Did you know Nightingale could fly?' he asked all of a sudden.

'She can't fly.' replied Bruce Wayne, smiling maliciously at him, 'She can glide, thanks to her sleeves. It's the same technology as my old wings.'

'Whatever.' said the pre-teen, 'She saved me last night.'

'Did you need saving?' asked Alfred, raising his eyebrows at him curiously.

'She thought I did.' he replied, stealing a piece of Bruce's toast. 'She saved Batgirl.'

'That's true.' acknowledged Batman who looked slightly peeved that his sidekick had stolen his breakfast. 'Did you tell her that she could get off thanks to that?'

'She's not even 18 yet.' reacted Robin, looking up at his foster father. 'You can't be taken to prison if you're not 18, right?'

'She could have been taken to juvenile hall.' replied the man, 'She's not 18?' he asked frowning slightly.

'Why are you surprised?' asked the butler taking his apron off, 'You have two underage sidekicks, pardon my term master Dick. Besides, from what you've told me, she seems quite talented in the defence and attack department.'

'That's what surprises me.' answered the man, scratching his forehead, 'I don't think even Barbara is as good as her in gymnastics.'

'She's pretty acrobatic too,' piped up Robin enthusiastically, 'I noticed some of her moves are things which I learnt from being an acrobat.'

The other two gazed at him in surprise, the boy blushed.

'You wouldn't really…' asked Bruce raising an arrogant eyebrow at him, 'you know… like her, would you?'

'I'm going to the gym.' he declared suddenly glaring at him, and getting up, he made his way out of the kitchen.

'We have a gym here.' Bruce shouted after him. Robin peered round the kitchen door.

'I still appreciate human company.' he said smugly, 'Not just bats.' then he grabbed a sports bag and marched out of the mansion.

On the next block, a girl was beating the crap out of an already battered punch bag. She punched, kicked, grabbed, hit with her knees, jumped up and kicked it again, and punched it some more. Another rip was forming as she continued bashing it.

Suddenly she gave it an extra hefty kick, and it tore off it's hinges. The girl stopped and gazed at the limp form lying on the floor, then she turned her head slightly to the side and took a deep breath.

'Auntie Celina!!!' she cried over her shoulder, 'I broke the punch bag… again!' there was a loud groan from where the girl was shouting towards.

'Again?!?!' came a usually silky voice, forced into frustration, 'I fixed it just yesterday!' The girl smiled at her, brushing her long hair off of her pretty face.

'Sorry,' she said, 'it seems this old thing hasn't been used in a while!' the older woman glared at her.

'I'm not going to able to fix it now.' she retorted at her niece. 'I'm busy.'

'Doing what?!?!' asked the girl angrily, 'Googling the Batman? Come on, I'm training!'

'Well, go train at the gym then!' shouted her aunt. The girl glowered at her. 'You turn right when you go out, then left at the first crossroads. You can't miss it, then again, knowing you.'

'Shut up.' replied the girl angrily, before grabbing a sports bag and heading towards the exit.

In the gym, she headed straight towards an empty punch bag, slipped on her boxing shoes and gloves and started clobbering it.

Suddenly she heard a small cough behind her. She looked around to see a teenage boy gazing with dark hair at her.

'Um,' he started uncomfortably, 'this was my punch bag.' when she looked at him again, she did notice that he was in boxing gear, except without the gloves.

'Well,' she answered rubbing her nose with her glove, 'it was free when I came in. Sorry, I'm kinda busy.'

'Listen Miss.' said the boy slightly annoyed, 'I just went to get myself a drink, I left my gloves here and everything.' The girl looked down at the floor and there was indeed a pair of boxing gloves.

'And, where am I supposed to go?' she asked looking around the crowded gym.

'How should I know?' asked the boy shrugging indifferently.

'Well I don't think that's very fair.' she said folding her arms stubbornly. 'Finders keepers.'

'Okay, fine.' sighed the teenaged boy in front of her, 'Can you fight?' he asked, the girl rolled her eyes.

'Better than you.' she answered raising a provocative eyebrow.

'Wanna bet?' asked the boy smiling, relishing the thought of beating her.

'Sure…' answered the girl, mirroring his look. 'With or without helmets?' she asked.

'Whatever.' replied the young man shrugging, raising his eyebrows. 'Whatever you want.'

'I have to admit to preferring no helmets.' she said with an off-handed tone. 'I feel they cramp my style.'

'Same here.' admitted the boy. 'After you.' he continued, showing her the way to the boxing rink. She hopped in with ease, slipping between the wires effortlessly, and gracefully.

'Referee?' asked the dark haired girl, putting her hair into a lose pony tail.

'Hey Dick.' came another male voice, 'Found yourself a friend, huh?' asked Bruce Wayne making his way towards the rink. The girl gazed in surprise at him.

'Bruce Wayne?' she asked, 'You know Bruce Wayne?' she continued, smiling disbelievingly at her opponent.

'He's my foster dad.' he said, non chalant. 'Hey Bruce, will you be referee?'

'Sure!' replied the man smiling at the two youngsters.

'So you must be Dick Gracie, am I right?' enquired the pretty girl, pointing at Bruce, then at her rival. Who nodded. 'Cool! I'm gonna beat up Dick Gracie!'

'In your dreams.' he replied smiling challengingly at her taking a boxing position. She took the same position and then looked over at Bruce.

'Ready Mr Wayne?' she asked sweetly at him, he nodded.

The two competitors both bounced for a moment on the balls of their feet before both edging forward, towards each other. The boy took the first swing at the girls head, but she dodged it easily punching him in the lower abdomen. He recoiled but came back quickly, taking another swing and hitting her on the shoulder, but he didn't get her very hard because she swerved round slightly.

'That the best you've got?' she asked offensively, taking a swing towards him, but he jumped back.

'I was about to ask you the same question.' he retorted, bouncing from one foot to the other, holding one hand in front of his nose and the other in front of his chest.

Suddenly she kicked out… hard, striking him in the stomach, making him double up in pain and surprise. She moved forwards to see if he was alright but from his crouching position, he kicked out. She did a back flip, evading his attack, immediately regaining her defensive stance.

'Is that allowed?' asked Bruce frowning slightly at the two adversaries, but they weren't listening. The fight had lost all self control. The two teenagers were both leaping around, punching and kicking each other whenever and wherever they could. Back flips, cartwheels, and all sorts of other gymnastic moves were being used right left and centre.

After a minute or so of intense fighting, which Bruce Wayne had seen transform from kick-boxing to jujitsu, to kung-fu, and other martial arts including things which he didn't recognise, the girl landed in a crouching position on one of the wires.

'You're good,' she admitted, slightly breathlessly, 'but you've still got a lot to learn.'

'Oh yeah?' replied the boy defensively also breathless, 'Like what?' The girl jumped down and stood a few feet in front of him, slowly she inched her way closer to him.

'Like…' she started quietly, still making her way closer. The boy didn't move, but glared back at her, trying not to watch her pretty chest as she inhaled and exhaled, before he could realise what was happening she had her face only an inch away from his. 'Not letting your opponent get too close to you.' as she said this, her hand closed around his crotch. The boys eyes widened in fear and discomfort, but he didn't dare move.

'Isn't that against the rules?' he asked trying not to let her hear his discomfort, but failing. 'I'm sure it is, actually.'

'Are you guys fighting or flirting?' asked Bruce chuckling slightly, not seeing the predicament his foster son was in.

'It's all in hand,' said the girl smiling at him, then turning back to her foe, she continued: 'isn't it?'

'Most of it, anyway.' he replied, 'I'd say.' the girl smiled cheekily, pleased with her trick, then she released him. He smiled gratefully at her, and giggled submissively.

Suddenly the girl stopped smiling, and looked at him as though it was the first time. Then she smiled broadly at him.

'I know you.' she declared proudly, but the boy looked at her incomprehension. 'I didn't recognise you without the mask.' she continued under her breath, coming closer to him.

He stepped backwards in alarm, but she kept coming closer and closer towards him.

'I don't know what you mean.' he said, trying to sound authentic… and failing miserably.

'Sure you do…' she said raising a flirty eyebrow. 'You gave that exact same look last night.' he felt his back come into contact with the wires.

'I… I err… I was at home last night… Bruce and I watched a movie with Alfred.' he stuttered, trying to find an alibi. But the girl just giggled.

'Oh come on!' she said loudly. 'I know who you are…' she put her face right up to his and whispered: '_Robin_.'

The boy gulped awkwardly, his eyes darting everywhere, trying to find an escape route.

'And that would make your friend over there,' she looked over at Bruce who was frowning at them, 'Batman… Right?' the boy started sweating. 'Chill!' cried the girl suddenly, moving away. 'Your secret's safe with me! After all… I have a secret too.'

Suddenly, out of her back pocket she pulled a black mask, not unlike Robin's, and placed it over her pretty green eyes.

'Nightingale?' asked Robin, his eyes widening in surprise as the girl took her mask off again. 'Wow!'

'Not so loud, Numbskull!' she said smiling jokingly, 'I'm an outlaw remember!'

'What's going on here?' asked Bruce climbing into the rink, having seen the girl place the mask on her face but not seen her face. 'Dick?'

'Just friends recognising each other…' answered the girl for Dick before whispering, 'Batman.'

The man glowered at her, then all of a sudden comprehension dawned on his face.

'Nightingale?' he asked darkly, his face still hard. The girl grinned sheepishly at him.

'Hey, are you guys finished in the rink? It's just that there are other customers.' said the owner of the gym slightly peeved.

'Yeah,' answered Bruce smiling but behind him he grasped Nightingale's arm roughly, 'We're good, thanks.' He led her out of the rink and into the men's changing rooms. There he took her by both shoulders, forcing her to face him, Robin watching from the sidelines.

'I'm gonna have to take you in.' he said quietly but forebodingly, the girl frowned.

'I brought back Batgirl,' she said slightly irked, 'isn't that enough to make you get off my case?' she continued slightly louder.

'You still helped Catwoman get away.' said Bruce warningly.

'I also gave what she took back.' she said even louder, 'Bet you didn't know that, huh?' she continued. 'You think you're so good, but you're not. Now get off of me or else.'

'Nightingale, I don't want to fight.' he said quietly, 'You're not in any danger.'

'I'm not gonna fight.' she said glaring at him, 'I'm gonna do much more than that.' she persisted menacingly. Suddenly she looked over her shoulder and took a deep breath. 'PLEASE MR WAYNE!!! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME DO THAT!!!' she screamed pitifully.

Bruce shook her by the shoulders, trying to stop her from talking, but she continued.

'NO!!! Please no!!!' she cried, fake tears filling her emerald eyes. 'I DON'T WANT TO!' Just then, Robin put his hand over her mouth.

'What's happening in here?' asked a different male voice behind the door. The girl swiftly placed Robin's other hand on one of her breasts as a large man came in.

He took in the situation in a second before calling for help.


	5. Chapter 5

Twenty minutes later, they were all down at the police station, Nightingale with dry fake tears all down her pretty cheeks. Bruce was trying to explain the situation, and Dick was sitting on the opposite side of the room to Nightingale.

'Hey,' she said, smiling apologetically at him, 'err… sorry I had to get you guys in trouble, but I'm not too keen on being locked up.'

The young boy looked up at her resentfully, then looked back down at the ground miserably. She sighed jadedly.

'I don't get why they have to keep me here so long though.' she said putting her face in her hand.

'Excuse me Miss.' said an officer, entering the room. 'I'm afraid I'm going to need you're name.' The girl looked up at him in alarm.

'Umm… I, err…' she stammered looking from the man to Robin who looked up in interest. 'I'm… erm… can I tell you in private?' she asked sheepishly.

'No. Sorry.' he replied harshly. 'This young man won't do you any harm.' the girl sighed in resignation.

'It's…' she looked over at Dick who was watching her with an eyebrow raised. Then she sighed and continued. 'Skye. Skye Kyle.' she finished finally.

'Well then, miss Kyle.' continued the officer. 'I'm afraid you're under arrest.'

'WHAT?!?!' she cried in dismay, eyes wide in shock and terror. She looked back at Robin who was also in astonishment.

'Yes.' continued the officer taking her by the arm. 'We have reason to believe that you are the infamous Catwoman's sidekick, and we're going to have to ask you a few questions.'

'I'm afraid to say that… umm…' she gave Robin a significant look which he returned. 'I can't let you do that.'

Suddenly she disappeared, the officer gasped and ran from the room. Once the coast was clear, she reappeared.

'Please come with me.' she said desperately, kneeling down in front of him and taking his hands in hers. The boy looked away closing his eyes.

'Sorry Nightingale.' he whispered. She looked at him tearfully, begging him with her eyes. Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps from the door, she gave him one last desperate look before closing her eyes, letting the tears leak out of them, and disappearing.++++++++++++

'Where'd she go?' asked the officer coming back into the room with the handcuffs and looking around. 'Oh darn… Stay here.' Dick watched him go silently.

'I know you're still here.' he said after the man had sped away. He scratched his arm resignedly.

'You do realise they're gonna think you helped me.' came her voice from the opposite bench. 'They don't realise that I can camouflage.'

'So you're called Skye Kyle then?' asked the young boy, still not looking up. 'So is Catwoman… being your aunt and all… is she called-'

'She's my moms sister.' retorted Nightingale's voice snappily. 'She has a different name to me. Besides, how do you know I didn't lie to him?'

'Dunno.' replied Robin gazing uninterestedly at the floor. 'I just… do I guess.' The girl's voice sighed.

'You are gonna get into trouble if you don't come with me,' she said reappearing, on the bench. 'and then you and Bruce's identities will be out and that's not good news. I'm telling you.'

'Just go, Nightingale.' replied the boy, putting his face in his hands.

'We can do this the easy way, or the hard way.' she replied suddenly firm. He looked up and saw her standing over him, her charismatic smile gone and a look of determination replacing it.

'What's the hard way?' he asked, still gazing up at her. In the background, hasty footsteps could be heard again.

'I'm not gonna let you get into trouble, Dick.' she said, whereupon she threw herself on him, put her hand over his mouth and her arms around his so that he was unable to move. He then felt a strange sensation all over his body, as though a thick liquid was running down him.

'I told you not to leave him alone!' cried the superior officer to the first, 'He helped her escape and now he's followed her!'

'They're probably still in the building.' said the first officer, nervously.

'Well go and look for them then!' shouted the second, pointing to the exit. Once they'd left, the girl released him.

'Told you so.' she said apologetically.

'They wouldn't have thought I'd done that if I'd been here!' cried the boy at her angrily.

'They would have gotten all sorts of stuff out of you when they interrogated you!' cried the girl angrily, 'they would have hypnotised you and then you would have told them everything!!!' she continued her voice fluctuating from hers to the Batman's, to Catwoman's and back again.

She stopped herself and pulled on her long, silky, black hair, taking deep calming breaths. Then she looked back at him.

'I'm sorry.' she murmured. 'I just… didn't want you to get yourself and Bruce into trouble.' he watched her brush her locks out of her face and flick them over her shoulder. 'I guess I'm more trouble than I'm worth.'

'No you're not.' replied Dick smiling supportively at her. 'I think you're great.' She smiled at him before looking away and laughing sarcastically. 'Hey, don't make fun of my feelings.'

'I'm not.' she answered shortly, smiling back at him. 'I'm just thinking… that we've been shouting at each other and noone's come.' The young boy thought for a moment and then smiled.

'Some police department!' he exclaimed jokingly and they laughed together. There was a long pause before he spoke again. 'Let's get out of here.' She smiled at him as they made their way towards the window.

They looked out and saw the 50 foot drop. Nightingale winced.

'Now I wish I'd brought my outfit.' she said slowly, 'those sleeves come in real handy!' Dick laughed.

'Luckily, the hero of the story always has at least one secret up his sleeve… even one so puny as this!' Nightingale giggled as Robin pulled a birderang out of his pocket.

'Sneaky.' complimented the girl putting her arms around his neck and raising an eyebrow. He shot out the gadget which caught onto a beam and threw himself and the girl out of the window.

Five minutes later, Skye and Dick made their ways into the Wayne mansion only to be met by Bruce and Alfred.

'You are coming with me.' said the substantially larger man trying to grab the girl by the arm, but she dodged it and tried to do a back-flip to escape him but he caught hold of her ankle again and threw her over.

'I bring your sidekick home and what thanks do I get?' she said picking herself up and rubbing her head.

'From what it sounds like, she was only trying to help.' reasoned the butler to Bruce.

'Yeah!' cried the small boy, defending her, 'She's a good guy!' but Bruce was resolute.

'No I'm not.' came her voice from behind her friend. He turned around with a surprised look. 'Not any more.' she glared at the tall man. 'Not if the good guys are all like you.'

'Skye no!' exclaimed Dick moving towards her and taking her hand. 'They're not all like him, promise!' He turned around and glowered at his foster dad.

'It's okay, Robin.' she said soothingly, but her face was frowning and resolute. She looked at him sweetly, 'I guess I'm not needed. Or wanted.' she added glaring at Bruce again.

'I want you.' said Dick, trying to persuade her. She giggled at his misuse of words, making him blush. 'No, I mean… you know… I want you to stay here… with me.'

'Robin, I…' she started but she gave up. She looked back up at the dark haired man, then back down at Dick. 'I'll see you round.' she finished, choking back the tears.

'But I…' started Dick, also fighting back the tears. 'I… wait…I…'

'It's okay Dick.' she said smiling again. 'I promise we'll see each other again.'

'Don't become a villain.' he coughed. She giggled tearfully before slowly fading into the background. Suddenly, Dick felt a pair of soft lips on his. He closed his eyes, not caring about how stupid he must look, and kissed her back.

'See you later, Dick Gracie…' came her voice in his ear when she had pulled away. He kept his eyes closed for a moment, hoping against hope that when he opened them again she would be there, standing in front of him, her dazzling smile on her pretty face.

But she wasn't there.

Dick felt the welled up tears start falling down his cheeks as he searched for her on the horizon, but she wasn't there.

'Come in Master Dick.' said Alfred quietly as Dick felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his foster father looking down at him sombrely.

'Get away from me!' yelled Dick, pulling away from Bruce. 'It's your fault she's gone! I hate you! Ever since I met you all the people I love leave! What sort of twisted coincidence is that?'

'I'm sorry, Dick…' started the man guiltily, 'I didn't mean-'

'Well you did!' bellowed the young boy at him, 'You did…' then he ran inside, slamming the door as he went. He ran straight to his room, slammed that door and locked it, put some loud music on and lay on his bed with his face in the pillow, wishing for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Downtown, Skye Kyle was walking down the street, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

'Skye?' came a silky voice behind her. The girl looked around to see her aunt watching her. 'Skye what are you doing? Where were you? I've been looking everywhere for you!'

'You didn't go to the police did you?' asked the teenaged girl, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

'Well of course I didn't.' answered the woman, 'That would be dumb… Why? Did you get caught?' Skye nodded and burst into tears again. 'Oh, I'm sorry. It's not that big a deal. Shhh, don't worry.' said the woman soothingly, taking her niece in her arms and rocking her back and forth.

'Robin helped me escape.' said the girl sobbing uncontrollably onto her aunt's shoulder. 'I love him, Salina. But he's so much younger than me…'

'Listen. Sweety, you cannot fall in love with him… it will make you do terrible things.' she said lifting Skye's face gently up by the chin, 'Like telling him your name.' the teenager winced. 'Oh god…'

'I didn't tell them yours… you're safe.' she said wiping her eyes as she started to calm down. 'I pretended that the Batman was raping me…' Salina nodded respectfully.

'Let's do something tonight.' suggested Catwoman smiling malevolently down at the younger girl, who smiled back with a raised eyebrow. 'Now, I've had my eye on the silver coyote.'

'A coyote?' asked Nightingale, as they started on their way back home. 'Not really your style is it?'

'Well these are different circumstances.' replied Catwoman putting her arm around her niece's shoulder. 'You see, it's got pink rubies for eyes. Now, pink rubies are the most valuable and rare of all rubies.'

…


	7. Chapter 7

That night, in some millionaire's estate, two invisible women made their way leisurely towards the mansion. Nightingale slightly behind her aunt but just as silky and inconspicuous.

'You go up to the front door and make the alarm go off,' started Catwoman under her breath. 'I'll go and open the side door for you, okay?'

'Sure.' replied the young girl, nodding and starting off towards the big doors, slowly concealing into the background.

She got to the door and opened her mouth wide. Suddenly the deafening sound of a siren beat against everyone's eardrums.

Catwoman snuck around to the side door, which she kicked open easily, the noise of it's alarm covered by Nightingale's voice. Then she waited for her young niece who turned up swiftly, a smooth and slightly smug smile on her pretty face.

'I've never actually taken candy from a baby,' she started under her breath, 'but I'm sure that that was about as easy.'

Catwoman smiled proudly over at her and then led the way towards the vault where she knew the ruby coyote was, Nightingale followed. They came up against the wall where the vault door was hidden and gazed up at the daunting thing.

'Time to shine.' whispered Catwoman glancing expectantly at Nightingale who nodded, took a deep breath and opened her mouth… but nothing came out. Catwoman tried to ask what was happening, but found that no words came out of her exquisite mouth. She smiled, raising an eyebrow and got to work, pulling the explosives out of her bag.

She lit the fuse and motioned that they should get back, and shelter behind a wall or something, which they did.

The wall blew up silently, shards of metal and concrete falling onto the floor around them without a sound. After everything had stopped moving, Nightingale closed her mouth again, breathing deeply.

'You couldn't have made it quicker could you?' she asked between gasps. 'I don't think you get what I just had to do! It was like I was screaming at the top-'

'Of your lungs for the whole time.' interrupted Catwoman, shaking her head dismissively. 'I know, you've already told me. I can't make an explosion go faster, you know.'

They walked slowly into the huge hall, looking around at the priceless artefacts, wondering vaguely which one was the pink coyote.

'Ah.' said Catwoman, marching deliberately towards a large pedestal. 'There you are, my precious…'

'You sound like Gollum.' said Nightingale sceptically, frowning at her aunt. Catwoman glanced over her shoulder at her, but took no notice. 'Is that it?' asked the young girl grimacing at the little statue. 'It's tiny… and not that fantastic… and do you call that pink?'

'You are too sceptical.' replied the older woman, bending over and looking over the pedestal, looking for any alarms which might go off. 'Can you break something with your voice?'

'I think the appropriate word for this situation is "Duh".' she said quickly. Catwoman sighed exasperatedly and then motioned towards the pedestal, inviting her niece to destroy the alarm system installed below the rim.

Nightingale took a deep breath and then opened her mouth again, obviously making an ultra-sonic scream which would fuzz up the mechanism. Soon enough there was a soft beeping and a few sparks flew out, letting them know that her job was done.

'Here we go.' said Catwoman quietly, smiling at the statue she'd just picked up. 'Isn't it splendid, Nightingale?' she asked glancing indifferently at her accomplice who rolled her eyes.

'It's time to put it back, Catwoman.' came a deep male voice behind the sidekick. 'A coyote? Not really your style, is it?' he continued as Nightingale spun around and Catwoman stuffed the artefact into her bag.

Nightingale glowered at the two men in the doorway, wondering vaguely how she and her aunt were going to slip between these guys fingers… again.

'It's _pink_.' replied Catwoman, as though it was painfully obvious, which Nightingale secretly didn't agree with. 'Just what I need to brighten up my home.'

'It's just a dumb statue.' exclaimed Robin scowling at Nightingale. 'What's the point of having a dumb coyote model in your living room?'

'More useful than having it here, gathering dust.' answered the young girl opposite him, almost defying him.

'It's not even pink.' continued Robin, taking an aggressive stance opposite her. She mirrored the pose. 'It's sort of… brownish, red.'

'Well, lot's of things call themselves things and then turn out not to be.' replied the girl confronting him.

'What are you implying?' asked the young man on the other side of the room.

'Nothing.' she replied, shrugging mockingly. 'Maybe you're expecting me to be implying something, proving you guilt.'

'That's it!' cried Robin running forward, spinning his staff ready, to hit her. She sprang forward, pushing his head down and leapfrogging over him, landing behind him with a smug smile on her face.

He immediately spun around and ran back at her, kicking out and thrusting his pole forward towards her. She dodged his attacks elegantly, if a little closely, leaping around, bending her body back and forth, parrying his kicks and punches before returning a couple.

He cried out in frustration before renewing his attacks, making the girls face change from that of amused concentration to that of intense concentration, as she tried to parry all his assaults.

Suddenly he hit her around the face, throwing her backwards onto her back. She rolled onto her side, rubbing a drop of blood from her well-designed mouth, a look of disbelief on her masked face.

'I'm sorry…' started Robin nervously, a look of horror on his face. 'I- I err…'

'Get lost, loser.' she shouted at him, getting up and standing beside her aunt who, along with the Dark Knight, had watched the whole thing in stunned silence. Nightingale grabbed Catwoman's arm, still glaring at the other two across the room to them.

'NO!' cried the Batman, running forwards to stop them, but the two women had already disappeared into the background. Then he turned to his sidekick. 'Robin, the glasses.' The two accomplices reached into their pockets (yes, somehow they have pockets), and pulled out a pair of glasses each, which they put on.

They looked around and saw the world around them in a faintly blueish light. There they saw the two women watching them with slightly confused looks on their masked faces.

'Dammit.' said Catwoman, slightly irritated. 'They can see us, Sweety.' she continued looking at her young partner in crime.

'Funky shades though.' she answered, nodding in agreement. They let go of each other and ran out, in different directions, Batman followed Catwoman and the two sidekicks ran off in the other direction.


	8. Chapter 8

'Get off of my tail, Dick!' cried Nightingale over her shoulder as the boy wonder pursued her down corridors, through doors, under tables, etc… never letting her get out of his sight.

'Not until you give yourself up, Skye!' he replied, jumping over a fallen pedestal. 'I'll go easy on you… Promise!'

'Yeah right!' she exclaimed leaping over a statue, hitting her feet against the wall and landing gracefully back on the floor on the other side of a different wall, dividing two different exhibitions. 'I'm supposed to believe that? After you've been hitting on me ever since we first met?'

'I was following your lead.' cried Robin as he joined her on the other side of the wall. 'You started it.' he groaned as he caught a Ming vase she had thrown at him, trying desperately not to scratch it.

'Oh come on!' she cried exasperatedly, glaring at him frustrated. 'I flirt with _everyone_, don't think your special… I would have flirted with the Batman, but you were more fun… cos you really believed it-'

She was cut off as Robin managed to catch up and trip her up, sending her crashing into a large marble sculpture which wobbled menacingly above her as she rubbed her wrist.

She glanced up, noticing the ominous swaying and swiftly moved out from underneath it. Robin tried to steady it, not wanting to cause more trouble, giving the girl a head start.

She ran off towards the exit at top speed, furtively glancing over her shoulder to see her pursuers progress.

Robin followed as quickly as he could, into the cold night air, that particular street was empty but he knew she'd be making her way to a more crowded place. He made his way down the street where he thought he saw her disappearing, looking around to see if he could see her. He turned into a busy street, looking around to see if he couldn't recognise her in the crowd, but he believed it to be a lost cause.

Suddenly he heard a familiar laugh, a little harsher than usual, coming from a club doorway. He looked over and saw a woman's figure making her way inside, her long raven hair falling elegantly down her back. Robin decided to follow her and even if it wasn't her, he had nothing to lose.

He entered the noisy club and looked around. Most of the people in there were young people, all older than him, most of them drunk. There were lots of people dressed up as famous super heroes and such and he was slightly self-satisfied to see several Robins, not to mention the cover that gave.

The music was loud and yet the boy wonder felt his hearing picking up delicate words and snippets of conversation which might just give him the break he needed.

'- She was hot man! Yeah that corset was tight!-' came a slurred male voice away to Robin's right, a little forwards.

'I love her hair, so long and black-' came a woman's voice, close to the stairs, Robin made his way towards them.

'-was totally checking you out-' another male voice, half way up the stairs. Robin made his way up the tightly spiralling stairs, passing large men and skinny women with very short skirts on, the proximity made him feel uncomfortable and nervous, but he ignored both feelings. '-could see it even under that mask-'

Robin ran up the stairs, knowing he was on the right track, but he suddenly came up against a pretty young girl who was coming back down. He moved out of the way, pressing his back against the wall to make room for her to get past in the tight staircase.

But she didn't go past, she raised an eyebrow at him seductively and came closer to him.

'You're the third Robin I've seen tonight.' she said quietly, coming even closer. 'Are you the real one?' the young boy shook his head uncomfortably, trying to push her gently off him, but she insisted.

'Umm… could you… err…' he stuttered, trying not to let himself go red, but as usual he was failing miserably. 'maybe get off?' he finally managed, smiling awkwardly and apologetically.

She smiled provocatively, leaned forwards and kissed him deeply and passionately. He tried desperately to pull away from this woman who was probably older than his first kiss… which happened to be… hey, wait!

'Nightingale?' he asked through her kiss. She pulled away with a mask over her own eyes and a naughty look on her pretty face which had changed back to her own.

'You're a little slow, aren't you?' she asked, disappearing into the background and yet still smiling. Robin felt a faint breeze leading him down the stairs, there he saw her dancing in the middle of the dance floor.

Despite that fact that they were in the middle of a fight, he couldn't help but reminisce over their latest kiss which had been pretty darn passionate. He watched as she moved her body gracefully and yet provocatively to the beat of the loud music, she'd taken her mask off again and quite a few men were looking her up and one had even dared to come and start dancing with her, risking taking her by the waist and let her body guide his hands a little further down.

Robin looked away as jealousy rampantly took over his entire body and mind, making him want to go over to that man and punch him, even though he was obviously older than him and substantially bigger and probably stronger.

Had it all been a lie? Did she just flirt with everyone? She certainly seemed to be flirting with everyone now, but was their whole thing just a meaningless fling of flirting? But- she had cried… right? That _had_ to mean _something_, right?

As he watched the man turned Skye around so she was facing him, and slowly leaned in towards her. From the look of distaste on her face, she hadn't been expecting that and wasn't to happy about it either. She put her hand on his face and said a couple of words to him which Robin couldn't hear. A sense of pride filled him suddenly, even though he had no right to be proud of her. But the man was having none of it and took her face in his big hands to press her lips against his roughly. She tried to fight back, but he had her in a pretty firm grip at the base of her neck so she was pretty much trapped.

Robin flew in there and kicked him in the head, making him let go and tumble over at the same moment. He looked over at Nightingale who had swiftly put her mask back on by now and was looking a little flustered, but gratefully smiled at him.

'Hey! She's that criminal in the news!' someone in the crowd shouted loudly, pointing at her. There was an uproar of agreement and the mob started closing in on the two.

'Time to go, sweety.' said Robin taking her by the waist and shooting one of his birderangs out, lifting them both up and away into the night air.

A minute or so later they landed on top of a skyscraper, both a little winded but safe. Nightingale's face was a little sad, but resolute.

'Don't you get it?' she asked a tinge of anger in her appealing voice. 'I'm not a nice person. I'm not the girl for you.' there was an awkward pause in which neither looked at each other. 'And I'm not a sweety.' she finished. Robin laughed quietly, but she looked at him sadly. 'You think I'm joking.'

'Well,' he started slowly, with a small smile on his face. 'You were the one who kissed me, not the other way around.'

'Some unknown woman kissed you and you didn't fight back.' she corrected, looking away again. 'What does that tell you about yourself? Nothing good, I'm telling you.'

'But it wasn't an "unknown woman".' answered the boy wonder, pulling off his mask to look at her. 'It was you, and I did fight back, but it's not gentleman-like to shove a lady off you.'

'You did pretty good at it earlier with me.' she retorted glaring at him, genuinely angry. 'In the museum.' she explained.

'I was angry, we were fighting.' he tried to find excuses for his actions, but she wasn't convinced.

'So, aren't we fighting now?' she asked, looking sceptically up at him from her sitting position. 'Face it Dick, the gentleman excuse… not working.'

'It was worth a try.' he said shrugging. There was another uncomfortable silence, Nightingale looked out over the dark city through her mask. 'I'm sorry, Skye.' he said when the silence became unbearable. She laughed sceptically.

'Sure.' she said getting up, and making her way towards the stairs.

'What's that supposed to mean?' asked the boy wonder a little irritated at her stubbornness.

'It's supposed to mean whatever you want it to mean.' she snapped back, hearing his tone of voice. 'Just leave me. I'm going home.'

'Don't you think we should talk?' he asked, the level of rage in him rising dangerously.

'What?' she asked sarcastically, spinning around to glare straight at him. 'Like an old married couple? I never meant any of it!' she shouted at him, trying to get the message through to him.

'I made you cry!' he retorted furiously, 'Doesn't that mean anything to you?'

'FYI, Dick,' she cried back at him. 'making a girl cry is not a good thing, or something to be proud of. Not gentleman like.' she added folding her arms and flicking her long raven hair over her shoulder.

'Quit with the Gentleman thing!' shouted Robin furiously at her. 'Why don't you try to be more lady-like?'

'You suck.' answered the girl quietly, hardly believing her ears. 'I'm going home.' she turned to leave.

'Didn't it mean anything to you?' cried Robin desperately, despair filling his voice. 'Didn't it? Because it meant something to me.' he finished, tears welling behind his eyes.

She turned her head slightly so he could see her left cheek, he noticed a tiny tear slipping slowly down it, giving him hope that she might turn around and throw herself into his arms and beg forgiveness, kiss him again and tell him that the age difference meant nothing. But her head turned a fraction of a millimetre to her right then back to her right, indicating a tiny _"no"_.

She opened the door and went through it, letting it slam behind her as she made her way down the stairs into the building, leaving Robin alone on the roof, fighting tears of anger and disappointment.

He got back at the Bat-cave thirty minutes later to find Batman and Batgirl working on the computer (well, Batman was working, Batgirl was looking annoying in the background).


	9. Chapter 9

He got back at the Bat-cave thirty minutes later to find Batman and Batgirl working on the computer (well, Batman was working, Batgirl was looking annoying in the background).

'We've found where Catwoman and her dumb sidekick are hiding out.' declared Batgirl seeing him coming in. He glowered at her menacingly, making her shut up.

'Is everything alright?' asked the man behind her, turning away from his computer. 'Dick?' the young boy nodded moodily and went to change his cape which had somehow got a big rip in it.

They all got into the Batmobile and made their way swiftly through the back streets of Gotham to the nice part of the town where rich people lived their lives full of expensive things. They left the car hidden in a dark and deserted garage, and made their way through the shadows to a big block of posh looking flats.

'Their apartment is number 623.' said the Batman full of authority, indicating that they should make their way in that direction.

The three vigilantes got into the elevator and pressed the button to the sixth floor and waited as the lift rumbled into motion. As they got out on the sixth floor they came up against a drunkard, who leered at them, his eyes glassy and surprised.

'You're the B-Batman.' he stated, slurring badly and swaying quite badly. The dark knight frowned down at him menacingly, as though daring him to say something else. 'I've had too… too much to d-drink.' he continued, looking down at the bottle of red wine he had in his hand. Batgirl sniggered quietly.

They went up to the door and kicked it open, revealing a posh apartment with expensive looking furniture… and quite a few cats.

'This is so definitely the place.' stated Robin nodding his head as though that made it final. The three vigilantes went in and started snooping around, ignoring the cats who were hissing and growling at them menacingly.

There was a noise from a back room and they heard a young woman's voice coming from behind the door.

'I can't believe you didn't hear it…' came Catwoman's voice just as she opened the door to find the Batman standing behind it. Luckily for her, she was in costume as she stopped dead to take in the three intruders in her kitchen. 'Nightingale GO!!!' she screamed as she turned and closed the door desperately, and the dark knight tried to open it.

'Robin, try and find-' he started but he was broken off as Catwoman tugged at the door.

'I'm on it.' replied the young boy, understanding the half-order. 'He indicated that Batgirl shouldn't follow him, she scowled but didn't complain and started trying to help the Batman.

He ran out into the hallway and tried to find a back entrance, running up and down the apparently empty corridor.

Suddenly he noticed a tiny little door opening in the wall not far away. He tiptoed up and hid behind it as Nightingale slipped out on the other side of it. Just as she was getting to her feet, Robin slammed the door shut on one of her sleeves.

'Woah!!!' she exclaimed as a small figurine wrapped in bubble wrap slipped from her hands and jumped around, her hands fumbling to try and catch it. 'Hey, dude you could have broken it, and I doubt it's properly insured.' she shouted at him, pressing it to her chest for protection.

'Well, you shouldn't have had it in the first place.' answered Robin angrily, getting to his feet and pointing at the artefact. She glowered at him and tugged her sleeves out from in the little door and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

Despite the fact that they were fighting, Robin couldn't help but watch her long sleek hair as it flew around her face elegantly, gently stroking her cheek as it fell behind her naked shoulder.

Suddenly he noticed that she had turned and started running down the hallway. _Dammit_, thought the boy wonder as he started running after her._ Maybe girls do it on purpose to make us feel like this so they can get away easier_… He was catching up now, he noticed her glancing over her shoulder nervously to see his progress.

He threw one of his net birderangs and it caught her around her ankles, bringing her crashing down on the ground and the relic fly out of her hands.

Everything slowed down as it started to fall, gracefully spinning on itself, Nightingale reaching out for it desperately trying to catch it before it shattered into a million pieces, crying out as she did so.

Richard Gracie watched in horror as a priceless artefact from the museum smashed on the carpet of that corridor, Nightingale's hand just out of reach.

Suddenly there was a bright pink light shining from the relics of the statue of the dumb coyote, shining so brightly that the girl had to cover her pretty green eyes from it.

Robin watched as a large circular shape appeared in the air just above what used to be a coyote shaped pink ruby, he saw a muscular arm reach out and a hand held out for the young girl to take. Dick saw her look nervously up at the figure who was inviting her to join him wherever he was then glance nervously back at him before turning back at the figure…


	10. Chapter 10

Nightingale looked up at the dark figure coming out from in the bright light, absolutely terrified of who or what it was. She saw some dark features coming out and a friendly smile on the handsome face that appeared, then below it a hand held out for her to take. The young girl panicked slightly and looked back over her shoulder to see Robin watching in horror at what was happening. What would happen if she stayed here? She'd probably be caught and taken to jail… Celina would get caught… she'd be put with a foster family…

She looked back at the friendly face looking down at her, her own features resolute.

She reached up and, as everything slowed down again, put her small hand in the man's strong fingers, he smiled again and pulled her up and through the circular thing, pulling her forward towards the unknown…


	11. Chapter 11

Skye Kyle groaned as she slowly woke up from a deep and long sleep. She reached up to her face and pulled her mask off, rubbing her sleepy eyes as she did so.

She had had the weirdest dream ever, Robin had been chasing her because she had taken some stupid statue but she had dropped it and it had exploded, opening some kind of door and some dude had come out and held his hand out for her… and she had taken it.

She slowly opened her pretty green eyes, trying to force the sleep out of them. Everything was still blurred, but already she could see that this wasn't her room at Auntie Celina's house.

She forced her eyes open and saw a strange room around her, definitely not her own. She saw a portrait of a landscape with a large farmhouse in the foreground and long fields behind it, with livestock such as cows and sheep. The walls were painted in a shade of off-white, and when she looked down at her bedspread, she saw it was a shade of calming blue.

'What the…' she said quietly, sitting up and taking a better look around. She threw the cover off her to find she was in her underwear. 'Woah!!!' she put the cover back around her and got up.

She made her way to the door and slowly opened it, hoping she would be able to find her clothes. She found herself at the end of a long corridor, dark and fluffy carpet beneath her bare feet, giving it a homely feel. She slowly started walking down it, in the only direction possible, glancing in through open doors timidly.

She looked into a classy looking living room, where a cream leather sofa sat proudly in front of a wide-screen television, a coffee table placed strategically between them. A burning fire was at the opposite end of the room, a couple of beanbags sitting comfortably in front of it and a magazine or two lying on the floor beside them.

'Hey, you're up!' came a male voice behind her as she gazed into the room. She spun around and saw the man who's hand she had taken in her dream, he was smiling kindly at her and wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a black t-shirt.

'R-Robin?' she asked as the face rung a bell deep in her mind. He chuckled in a friendly way, still smiling at her benevolently.

'They haven't called me that in a long time.' he said. His voice was sweet and friendly, his face welcoming in a familiar sort of way, making Skye feel safe and yet uncertain of it all at the same time.

'Soo…' she continued slowly, glancing nervously around, back and forth from his face to the living room, searching vaguely for an escape route which she might be able to use if necessary. 'What do they call you, then?'

'Oh, yeah… sorry!' he continued laughing at himself. He seemed a little nervous for some reason. 'Yeah… err, I'm Nightwing now… but you can call me Dick… just like before.'

'Where are we?' asked the nervous girl, frowning slightly at the bizarre behaviour. 'What's this place?'

'Okay I'll explain…' he said waving his hands apologetically at her. 'Sorry, it's just that… I haven't seen you in so long and… you know…' he continued sort of stuttering. She raised her eyebrows expectantly at him, inviting him to continue. 'We're ten years into the future.' he declared as though this was perfectly normal.

Nightingale swayed dangerously, feeling the blood rush away from her head and making her feel light-headed. She saw the man rush forwards and take her in his strong arms for support, slowly lowering her to the ground where she lay in his strong and comforting arms.

She woke up again to his handsome and friendly smiling face. She smiled up at him, a little awkwardly.

'Are you okay?' he asked kindly, stroking her long raven hair. She nodded slowly, still smiling. 'You want something to eat?' he asked.

'Umm…' she thought about it for a moment, then nodded gratefully. He led her down the corridor into a large kitchen where he sat her down in a chair and started making her some breakfast.

'What do you want?' he asked, looking back over at her small form sitting in the chair. 'Toast? Cereal?' she nodded at the latter. 'Cereal? Okay, cool.'

'So, err…' she started again, slowly. 'where… I mean… what happened?' The adult Dick finished getting her breakfast and got himself some toast, sat down beside her and started explaining.

'Okay, well…' he started, Skye listened intently a small frown forming on her forehead. 'Thanks to Bruce, you remember Bruce Wayne, right? Well, thanks to him I was able to go back in time to come and get you, because… well, you remember when we first met, and there was the chemistry between us,' Skye blushed and looked down at her cereal. 'Yeah, well… you said that we couldn't be together because of the age difference-'

'I didn't say that!' she exclaimed looking at him in amused astonishment.

'Maybe,' he conceded. 'but you certainly made me feel that way!' she was about to interrupt him again but he stopped her. 'No, let me finish!' she closed her pretty mouth again, a look of slightly rebellious defeat on her face. 'You see! We still have it!'

'Just finish the damn story.' she said a little irritably, but in a friendly way. He laughed and continued.

'Okay, okay…' he said, as they continued laughing. 'Well, I thought that, now that I can… and I'm older than you too, so… I've heard that it's okay for the guy to be older… umm, right?' Skye smiled at him, falling in love with him before her very eyes. 'I never stopped loving you, you know.' he said quietly, gazing romantically into his eyes. 'Even when you disappeared.'

'I disappeared?' she asked incredulously, her emerald eyes widening.

'As I was saying…' he continued loudly, an adoring smile on his handsome face. 'I may just have been… what, thirteen?' Skye shrugged. 'But I really did love you. I still do.' She smiled adoringly at him, forgetting the cereal in front of her as they both leaned forwards.

CRASH!!! The bowl and it's contents found themselves dribbling down Skye's blanket and onto the tiled floor. She grimaced apologetically, but he just smiled and put his hand behind her head and pulled her forwards into a passionate kiss.

'You've been practising…' said the girl dreamily as he pulled away gently, her eyes still closed as she relished the moment. He laughed again, and stroked her face gently. 'Can I have my clothes back, please?'

'Oh, Yeah!!!' he exclaimed jumping up and running from the room. He came back a moment later with a pair of jeans and a woman's shirt. 'Sorry, I completely forgot!'

'On purpose, I think.' said the girl jokingly. 'I think this was all a conspiracy, to see me in my panties with sticky milk all down my front.'

'But you were sneaky enough to keep your duvet on.' pointed out the dark haired man, handing her the clothes. She giggled and he joined in. 'We'll go shopping later, okay?'

'Awesome.' she answered, taking the clothes from him and inspecting them. 'These are… women's clothes.' she stated, raising a sceptical eyebrow at him.

'Oh… err, yeah…' he said, a little awkwardly fetching a cloth to pick up the mess the cereal had made. 'Those were Starfire's... she left them here.'

'Who?' asked the young girl getting up to leave room for him to mop up the sticky milk and cereal.


	12. Chapter 12

'Umm, well…' he started uncomfortably. 'It's been ten years since I last saw you… I err… you know… I've lived a normal, well… I say normal. About as normal as you can when you're a super hero, right?' he smiled at her, she smiled back a bit awkwardly.

'It's okay, I get it.' she said understandingly. 'You dated her, right?' he nodded ruefully at her. 'That's cool! Don't worry, I'd have been nervous if you said you hadn't been dating girls!!!'

'Really?' asked the older man, with a grateful look on his handsome face.

'Sure!' answered the girl, hitching her duvet a little further up her chest. 'You'd probably have ended up with, like, a room with all sorts of pictures of me and some sick kind of shrine… or something.'

'You always were modest.' added Dick smiling mischievously.

'But you don't.' continued the girl, raising an exasperated eyebrow at him. 'You don't, do you?' she continued a little apprehensively.

'Well…' started the man slowly, turning around ineptly. Nightingale's jaw dropped in astonishment before he turned around again with a huge grin on his face. 'Chill Skye!!!' he said walking over to her and taking her by the upper arms. 'It's a joke!'

She sighed deeply, her even features taking on a relieved expression. They laughed together at her horror and modesty, for a while as they got another breakfast ready and ate it. (yummy!)

After breakfast, Skye went back to her bedroom to get changed. The clothes fitted almost perfectly, a little baggy around her hips, but other than that they fitted comfortably around her curves.

The dark jeans were boot-leg cut with a big "T" embroidered on the left back pocket, and the shirt had a V neck, short sleeves and was cut off about three inched above her belly-button. As she looked at herself in the mirror she noticed a large "T" on the shirt as well, written in green jewels on a purple background.

'Nice fit.' came Dick's deeper voice behind her, she spun around to see him leaning on the side of the doorway with a non-chalant look on his face. 'I thought you were about the same size and shape as her.'

'So there's a pattern in your ladies, huh?' asked the dark haired girl, smiling provocatively. He smiled and looked down at his feet, before gazing back up at her adoringly.

'She was a bit older than you when she left these here.' he said brushing his hair out of his face apathetically.

'Great, so now I'm fat.' retorted the girl slightly annoyed, before turning and looking at herself in the mirror trying to convince herself that she wasn't fat. Behind her she could hear Dick laughing at her.

'You're not fat, Skye.' he said soothingly, coming up behind her and putting his arms around her waist romantically. 'Starfire was never very big.' he admitted stroking his face along her soft cheek.

'That makes me feel so much better.' answered the girl sarcastically, glaring at herself in the mirror.

'Starfire was an alien, Skye.' stated Dick, kissing her softly on the cheek and watching her eyes widen in surprise, which made him laugh again. 'You make me laugh.' he said, still smiling.

'So… you slept with an alien?' she asked a bit unnerved at that statement. Dick raised a telling eyebrow at her in the mirror. She bit her lip uncertainly.

'Chill,' he said standing up straight again and stroking her hair. 'she's a very nice alien. I'll introduce you if you like.'

'No, no!' said the girl quickly turning around to look up into his face agitatedly, 'I'm okay with it all…' she continued, smiling nervously.

'Okay, you don't wanna meet my exes.' he said smiling down at her adoringly. 'How about Bruce?' Her eyes widened and her left eyebrow swiftly raised itself into her hairline. 'What?'

'Last time I saw him he was trying to send me to jail for stealing the ruby coyote.' she said quickly, looking up at him incredulously.

'Oh, yeah…' murmured Dick looking up reminiscently, a small frown on his forehead. 'I'd forgotten about that…' Skye kept having to tell herself that it wasn't just yesterday. 'Anyway, he'll have forgotten.' continued the young man looking back down at her. 'Besides he doesn't care, you've been gone for ten years… how old are you?' he finished frowning curiously at her.

'Sixteen.' she replied quickly, her face ever so slightly blank.

'Oh, I thought you were fifteen… well you've only gone nine years into the future.' he declared, with another grin on his handsome face. She laughed incredulously, hardly believing he could make such a small deal out of the whole thing. 'You were three years older than me?' she shrugged. 'I got the impression that you were like… eighteen or something from what you always said-'

'I didn't say anything!' she denied snappily, but he just laughed again.

'Maybe, but you always made me feel like the age difference was a lot bigger than just three years.' he said calmly, putting his hands on her shoulders again.

'So… you're…' she started, her face crunching into a look of intense concentration. 'Twenty two?' she asked, a look of expectation in her stunning eyes.

'Yep.' he answered smiling happily down at her. 'Just, I turned twenty two about a month ago.' he continued. 'So now I'm the one who's older than you… and that's okay… or so I heard…'

'You already said that.' Skye pointed out helpfully. He bit his lip awkwardly.

'Sorry, I'm just a little nervous.' he said quietly, putting his hands behind his back. 'I just… really want this to work…' he continued almost in a whisper. Skye looked up at him affectionately, wondering how such a strong and funny man could care about her.

'Me too.' she whispered, gently pulling his hand out from behind his back and entwining her fingers with is. He smiled adoringly at her, a look of slight embarrassment on his face, a look Skye was used to seeing on Robin.

'I waited so long for you to come back.' he said suddenly, a sad look on his face. 'But you never did. I left Gotham and started up the Teen Titans, trying to forget you… but I never did. I had a thing with Starfire but I…' he gave a little sarcastic laugh. 'You must think I'm so dumb.'

'You're dumb for thinking that.' said the girl quietly, stroking his hand with her thumb. He laughed quietly again.

'Come on, I'll show you Gotham of the future!' he said happily, turning and pulling her by her hand out of the door and into the street.


	13. Chapter 13

They walked companionably down the high street chatting animatedly, every now and then going into shops which interested Skye. Dick pointed out things which were new such as the new statue of the Batman which had been erected a couple of years ago. Skye pointed out that he had put on weight which made her friend laugh.

'You can tell him that to his face, if you like.' he said after they had recovered from their giggle fest. 'We're heading towards Wayne industries, right now.'

'I doubt I'll be saying that to his face.' she stated taking a sip of her banana flavoured milkshake (it was the only flavour she recognized or wanted to try). 'He always did freak me out… I think it was the ears.'

Dick laughed again and put his arm around her shoulders as they made their way towards the large skyscraper.

They went in through the spinning doors and Skye commented on how the classics would never change, before Dick swiped his I.D card on the desk monitor.

'Hello Mr Gracie.' came the electronic voice from the speaker beside the screen which had brought up all of Dick's details. 'Guest?'

'Miss Skye Kyle.' he answered loudly and clearly. The monitor buzzed for a moment, clearly not used to having to look people up.

'Miss Skye Kyle, Nightingale…' stated the machine's electronic voice, there was a pause before it continued, almost menacingly. 'criminal.' it stated as though it was glaring at her from behind the screen.

'Override.' said Dick inspecting his nails uninterestedly, not even looking up at the machine. 'Skye Kyle, Nightingale, friend of Richard Gracie.' he said clearly, finally looking over at the computer without much enthusiasm. Skye glanced up at him nervously.

'Thank you Mr Gracie, Miss Kyle.' said the computer after a moment of scrolling around and typing, 'Have a nice day!'

'Thanks, you too.' replied the handsome young man, smiling dashingly over the counter at the thing. 'I still like to be polite to the robots, just in case they ever go bad.' he said turning to his young companion, smiling adoringly at her, starting towards the elevator. 'Did you ever see the Animatrix? That seriously freaked me out, especially since lot's of my cooking facilities are technolo-'

'Slow down please!!!' cried out the young girl, grabbing his sleeve and tugging on it desperately. 'I'm still freaking out about being here, so don't make it any harder for me, please!!!'

'Oh, yeah…' he said smiling apologetically down at her. 'Sorry, it's just there's so much to see!!!'

'Well, I'm gonna be here a while right?' answered the girl, her eyes wide and incredulous. 'So I've got plenty of time to see it all… SLOWLY!' she finished, accentuating the last word almost painfully, trying to get through to him that she needed to stay slow for a while. He smiled down at her knowingly. 'What?'

'So you're gonna stick around?' he asked quietly as the elevator purred into motion, taking them slowly up.

'As long as you're here and I can follow you around like a little dog, then I'll be sticking around for a bit.' she said decisively, crossing her arms and nodded as she finished, putting a full stop at the end of her statement.

'I can get you a collar if you like.' he said smiling helpfully at her, joking as usual.

'I'm more of a feral kinda dog.' she said looking up at the ceiling of the elevator in mock thought. 'In fact, I'm more of a feline than a canine, to be honest.' she finished, frowning philosophically at him.

'Good, cos I was never much of a dog guy.' he said, nodding seriously. They stood for a moment in silence, trying not to laugh, but it was too strong and they both fell about in fits of giggles simultaneously.


	14. Chapter 14

The lift came to a halt on the last floor and the doors slid slowly open to reveal a large and luxurious office with glass windows taking up two of the four walls, letting in all the light.

'Who is it?' came a gruff voice from out of sight as the two got out of the elevator and the doors slid shut behind them. Skye heard the lift go back down and wondered whether Bruce Wayne would recognise her after all these years, and whether he had forgiven her if he did.

'It's me.' cried Dick making his way through the doors and into the office, beaming. 'Dick! And I brought an old friend!'

'Hey, Dick.' came the gruff voice again as Dick disappeared around the corner. 'How's it going? Sorry I'm at work so it's gotta be a shorty, but you can-' Skye stopped listening as she heard movement away to her left, behind the bookcase.

She moved forwards to investigate, tiptoeing forwards towards the dark book shelves, wishing she had her mask on: it made her feel safe for some reason. Suddenly a man in his late middle-ages came out from behind the books with a feather duster, spotting her he stopped dead.

'Oh my…' he said with an English accent in his tired voice. 'Is that you? I'm sorry, where are my manners? It's just that… you disappeared…'

'Alfred?' asked the young teenager, a disbelieving look on her pretty face, a small frown of confusion creasing her otherwise smooth forehead.

'Indeed.' answered the old man giving a small bow to her. 'Would you like to make your presence-'

'Hey Skye!' came Dick's voice from inside the office. 'Come on through! You don't have to be scared!' In the background she heard the gruff voice asking whether it was really her.

'It seems your presence is already known.' finished the man smiling kindly at her. She shrugged uncertainly.

'It's… weird to see you again…' she started, trying to be honest. 'You know… older and stuff…' she finished a little lamely, but he chuckled.

'I understand.' he said quietly. 'It's bizarre to see you again when all of us have changed, but you haven't aged a day.' he finished slightly nostalgically, before indicating the door.

'Come on, Sweety!' came Dick's voice again as he came out and took her arm gently pulling her away. 'Hi Alfred.' he mentioned giving the old man a friendly smile.

He pulled her into the office where he placed her in front of the desk where a middle-aged man was sitting, leaning on his elbows and gazing at them.

Skye felt like a show-dog walking in front of the judges, showing off her good points and masking her faults. She remembered her comment in the lift about being more like a cat and smiled.

'It's been so long.' said the man behind the desk in the gruff voice she had heard earlier. 'And yet you haven't changed a bit.'

'That's because it hasn't been "so long" for me.' she pointed out cheekily. Dick laughed, and Bruce Wayne smiled indulgently at her. _Maybe because she was still young while he had gotten old_ thought Skye vaguely.

'So how do you find the future?' he asked, indicating a chair behind her. She noticed that Dick had already sat down in an arm chair which he had dragged over from the middle of the room, Skye took the seat apprehensively.

'Well,' she started slowly wondering whether he would be offended if she said it all confused her. 'I'm a little disappointed.' she said finally. Bruce looked at her inquiringly, leaning back in his chair leisurely. 'There aren't any flying cars.' she pointed out as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The two older men fell about laughing and she even heard Alfred chuckling behind her as he went about his business.

'Hey Alfred, look who's come home.' exclaimed Bruce light-heartedly, reaching behind him and taking a drink from the spirits cupboard. He motioned to Dick asking whether he wanted one, but was declined, he did the same to Skye but she also declined.

'I saw, sir.' answered the butler coming a little closer. 'She told me it was a little "weird" to be here when we're all old.' they all laughed again, and she began to feel a bit more comfortable.

'When was the last time I saw you?' asked the dark knight, frowning in wonder as he gazed at the girl. He rubbed his face as he thought about it, but he obviously couldn't remember so she helped him out.

'When Catwoman and I stole the pink ruby coyote.' she said, her face as blank as she could make it, but inside she was shaking in terror: _What if he got mad at her and wanted to stuff her in jail?_ But he smiled at her.

'That's right.' he exclaimed excitedly. 'Not really her style was it? We certainly didn't think so… you mentioned that, didn't you Dick?' he continued looking at his foster son who smiled and nodded.

'What happened to Auntie Cat?' asked the young girl, suddenly remembering her aunt who she'd left behind without even a goodbye note.

'She's still out there I'm afraid.' said Dick smiling at her. 'I'm sure we could probably track her down if you like.'

'She hates being tracked down.' said the girl quietly, gazing at the floor. 'She'd hate me.' There was an awkward silence in which they could hear Alfred cleaning the office and going about his usual business.

'Well,' started Bruce uncomfortably, breaking the silence. 'sorry to kick you out, but I've got a business meeting in ten minutes and I haven't finished working out the coordinates.'

'Oh, yeah sure.' said Dick, swiftly getting up and putting his arm chair back where it belonged. 'Sorry to have kept you so long, we'll see you tomorrow night.' he continued smiling from Bruce to Skye and back again.

'See you tomorrow, then.' said the Batman with a friendly smile. 'Hopefully it'll go well, we've been having a bit of an empty week so far, huh?'

'Yeah, hope it keeps this up!' answered Dick, taking Skye's hand as she got up and stood beside him. She felt his comforting warmth as he spoke to Bruce about whatever was happening tomorrow night.


	15. Chapter 15

She had never thought she'd miss Celina this much, but apparently she did. She wished she could tell her it wasn't her fault, and apologize for the pink coyote, and tell her she was a good aunt… even though she made Skye her sidekick in petty crimes.

She felt Dick pull her gently as they set off, out of the bright office, into the elevator, into the hall, past the computer which bid them goodbye, and out into the crowded street.

She felt him swing her around so she was facing him, she felt him lean forwards, but the contact of his soft lips on hers still came as a surprise to her. She closed her emerald eyes and sank into his arms, feeling them wrap around her, keeping her close and safe, her frame pressed against his. She lifted her floppy arms and brushed her fingers through his dark hair as his tongue gently slipped into her mouth and entwined with hers. Around her, the sound of the outside world drained away: it was just them… alone… together. She felt his arms holding up as her body went limp and her knees gave way, she felt him smile as he continued to kiss her lovingly. She was never going to leave him. She would be with him forever, no matter what it took, no matter how long she might have to wait, or what sacrifices she might have to make. He had waited for her, proving he was worthy. She couldn't be without him. She loved him.

She felt him gently close his tender mouth and slowly pull away. She opened her eyes, hoping to God that it was him, that she hadn't been dreaming and woke up to find herself and a pillow, or worse.

But there he was, gazing adoringly at her, a dreamy look on his handsome face. Her fingers were still entwined in his thick, dark hair, and he slowly pulled one of her hands out and softly pressed his lips against her soft skin, making the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

'Are you okay?' he asked tenderly, his eyes shining with adoration for her. She nodded slowly, a tiny smile playing on her lips. Of course she was okay: she was with him.

'Do you kiss all your girlfriends like that?' asked the raven haired girl, her words a little slurred by the overwhelming emotions gushing through her.

'Only you.' he whispered, a small smile playing on his own features, almost a mirror of hers. They stood there in the middle of the teeming street, but they had eyes only for each other. 'Do you wanna go to a party tomorrow night?' he asked quietly. If only he had know that in that instant, she would have done anything for him.

'Sure.' she answered quietly, her eyelids heavy.

'We've gotta get you a dress then.' he continued, smiling and nodding apologetically at her, reluctant to let her go. She sighed deeply, a look of dreamy adoration on her face which made him chuckle.


	16. Chapter 16

He took her hand and led her away down the street, stopping a taxi and helping her into her seat, his fingers still entwined with hers.

He took her into all the poshest and most expensive designer shops, looking for a nice enough dress for tomorrow (or this, I can't recall) evening.

After three hours of intense shopping, from Gucci to Louis Vuitton, through Chanel, they finally found the perfect dress.

It was black, in light fabric with a sort of corset-like top which was a dark red colour, off the shoulder sleeves and a floaty skirt which trailed elegantly along the floor. She twirled around, watching her skirt flutter around her ankles gracefully, before looking up to see Dick's reaction.

He beamed at her satisfied with the choice of dress, showing that he was happy with it. She smiled up at him, imploring him to get it for her, he smiled indulgently at her and nodded.

They left ten minutes later with a bag with the dress in it, hand in hand.

'Thank you Mr Gracie.' said the girl simpering a fake smile.

'Your welcome Miss Kyle.' replied Dick in the same manner. 'And don't call me Mr Gracie… it makes me feel old.'

'You made me feel old before.' answered the young girl smiling up at him, 'When you told me how old you were… before I mean… you know.' she finished, a little awkwardly.

'Dilly dally.' he answered waving dismissively at her, looking away. 'Besides, I'm the old one now. So you can feel like a baby.' he finished, pinching her cheek like a toddler.

'Hey!' she exclaimed slapping his hand away. 'I'm anything but a baby! And do you know what happened to the last person who did that?'

'Chill.' continued the older man, looking away and starting to walk again. 'Come on, let's go back to my place and… I don't know… watch a movie?'

'Okay.' she answered quietly, a little nervous that she'd annoyed him by smacking his hand away. 'Umm… are you okay?' she asked quietly. He looked at her kindly, with a friendly smile.

'Sure.' he replied smiling down at her as he always did. 'I'm just… you know, tired. Shopping was never my favourite pass-time.' he admitted.

'Is it because I hit you?' she asked tentatively, gazing up at him. He laughed.

'No, Sweety.' he said kindly. 'I've been through worse than being smacked around the hand. Although you do have a pretty strong back-hand.' he finished, raising an eyebrow at her. 'I'm a little worried that… I don't know.'

'What?' she asked inquisitively, dodging a passing buggy.

'Well, there haven't been any crimes this week,' he started uncertainly. 'and I'm nervous that something might happen at the party tomorrow.'

Suddenly behind them, they heard a huge crash and screams. Dick frowned and ran off in the direction of the noise, hastily followed by Skye who was looking a little confused and nervous.

They arrived at the scene and found nothing but a minor car accident where a man and a woman were arguing with a different older man.

'Sorry.' said Dick quietly, turning back on the path back to his apartment. 'I'm just a bit nervous… you know how it gets… when you think something's gonna happen and… you know. You end up think-'

'Thinking something bad is happening when it's just a normal accident.' interrupted Skye, finishing his sentence with a smile on her face.

He smiled down at her sheepishly, she slipped her arm into the crook of his arm as they walked together.


	17. Chapter 17

They arrived back at the apartment a few minutes later, Skye put the dress down on her bed and went into the kitchen where Dick was getting himself a drink of beer. He held out a bottle for her.

She grabbed the bottle and threw it over her shoulder, hearing it shatter on the floor. Dick frowned in disbelief, his mouth full of beer.

'What d'you do that for?' he asked, finally swallowing his mouthful and looking from the mess on the floor to Skye who was smiling maliciously. She stepped forwards, put her hand behind his head and placed her lips on his slightly humid ones feeling him put his bottle on the counter and then his hands on her hips.

Without taking her lips off of his, she started to undo the buttons of his shirt, fumbling a little with the damn things before giving up and tugging at the fabric, feeling the satisfying sensation of tearing material in her hands. She felt him smile as he helped pull of his top and started pulling hers up over her head, forcing their lips to part for a moment as the t-shirt passed over her head, but they just threw themselves back at each other with renewed passion.

Suddenly she felt him push her backwards so her back was pressed against the opposite counter, the broken glass crunching below their shoes. She ran her fingers roughly through his hair and down his neck, bringing them back up over his cheeks feeling the ambiguous stubble as their mouths moved energetically. She felt his hands stroking her back, making their way down her body until they were on her bum. Before she knew what was going on he had picked her up and was carrying her away to his room down the hallway, still kissing her ardently.

He lay her down gently on the thick bedspread, letting her sink elegantly in before climbing on after her. They sat for a moment on their feet, just smiling at each other, catching their breath. He moved forward slowly, as though he was scared she might disappear and gently brushed his lips over hers.

He might not have realised it, but as he did that Skye swore to herself that whatever happened she would find a way to be with him. She didn't care what she might have to do, or who to leave behind; all she cared about was right here, pressing his lips on hers ever so gently, making her melt slowly into him like a piece of chocolate melting on a hot plate. She felt him push her gently back, tenderly moving on top of her small frame, she felt his body pressing against hers, she felt his hand slip smoothly into her jeans, fiddling with the fly before sliding them off effortlessly.

She felt him fiddling with her shoes (yet again borrowed from a previous girlfriend), and tentatively lowered her hand down his chest, terrified and yet compelled by what she knew she would find. She felt him smile at her uncertainty, but she continued as her second shoe fell lightly to the floor. She'd got to his fly by now, and was half-heartedly trying to tweeze it open. All of a sudden he pulled away, the young girl looked up at him anxiously.

'If you don't want to do this Skye, just say.' he said with an understanding smile on his dashing face. She mumbled something incoherent, looking down at the bedclothes. 'I know,' he answered, picking her face up gently and looking right into her eyes. 'because I've seen sloths undo a fly faster than that.' She giggled meekly, yet again feeling as though she was melting in his eyes. 'So… You wanna do this?' he asked again without a hint of persistence. 'Cos I know I do.' he added cheekily. She felt as though her voice-box had frozen, rendering her unable to speak, so she answered in the only other way she thought would get it across to him.

She leaned forwards and kissed him, feeling the warmth his skin was giving out, feeling the way his lips moved delicately on hers, feeling him lean back in towards her, promising a brilliant night ahead of them…

The next morning Skye woke up with the sun shining in through the window onto her naked arm, the only part of her uncovered other than her head and neck. She opened her eyes to find Dick leaning on his forearm, just gazing at her quietly with a large smile on is face.

'Good morning Sleepy Head.' he said quietly seeing that she was awake. She groaned as her muscles slowly woke up and started working again properly.

'Were you watching me sleep?' she asked trying to stifle an enormous yawn. He raised his eyes to look at the ceiling guiltily. 'How clichéd.' continued the sleepy girl, stretching her arms out above her head, knocking the wall slightly and putting them down again.

'Only because they put it in loads of films.' pointed out the young man, still beaming. 'But it's true, you know.' he added raising his eyebrows at her.

'What?' she asked slowly, rubbing the dried tears from the corners of her eyes and rolling onto her side.

'You really are beautiful when you're sleeping.' he said quietly, gazing at her romantically. She gave a would-be-harsh-except-she-was-half-asleep laugh and rubbed her face in the pillow, wishing he would look away.

'Because I'm not talking?' she asked ironically. He gave a bark of laughter and rolled over onto his other side before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up. Her eyes widened in surprise before she looked away awkwardly, covering her eyes.

'What?' she heard him say. She didn't look up for fear of making him, and more importantly her, uncomfortable. 'What's up?' he asked again, a laugh in his voice as she heard fabric being pulled over naked skin.

'Umm… nothing…' she mumbled looking up uncomfortably, hoping he had some clothes on. Luckily he had put some boxers on, Skye looked lustfully up and down his toned chest finally getting to his face which she noticed was grinning sheepishly.

'Yes, my face is up here.' he said jokingly, his face split into a witty grin from ear to ear. She grinned sheepishly, shrugging at him guiltily knowing she could get away with almost anything.

'Sorry…' she mumbled, a little awkwardly, feeling her cheeks slowly burning cherry red. She watched him put on a pair of baggy tracksuit bottoms and walked slowly out of the room.

Skye blinked for a moment in bemusement before getting up and starting her search for her clothes… or at least the clothes she had borrowed from a certain… Starlight? Anyway… She found her knickers and just threw on a white shirt she found underneath the chair. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled: she looked just like one of those girls in the movies who got up and put on their boyfriends shirts, making their legs look long and sexy.

She went through to the kitchen and found him yawning over a mug of coffee, he saw her coming in and offering her one. She noticed him looking her up and down and wondered vaguely what was going through his dirty little mind. She sat down opposite him at the counter and pulled the mug towards her, smiling over at him.

'I've just thought.' she said suddenly, pointing unobtrusively at him with a small quizzical frown on her forehead. 'Yesterday I woke up with no clothes on.' she pointed out, stirring her coffee. 'Who knows what you could have done to me.' she added, raising her eyebrow at him.

'You know I wouldn't.' he answered smiling kindly at her over his cup, his face a little enigmatic by the steam. 'Besides, you had your underwear on.'

'Even so.' she continued, evading the obvious and not looking at him. 'Who knows what you could have done to an innocent young girl like myself?' she continued with a mock worried look on her pretty face.

Dick laughed out loud at this statement, spluttering as the hot coffee past his spread lips. When he finally stopped laughing he looked over at her with an amused face, his eyes watering slightly. Skye gave him an incredulous look.

'What?' she asked scandalized as Dick burst out on renewed laughter. '_What_?!?!' He leaned over the counter and brushed his lips over hers.


	18. Chapter 18

'You? Innocent?' he asked, still grinning at her outraged face. 'That's the way I like you, Sweety.' he continued, worried of losing her. But she just smiled indulgently at him.

'True.' she admitted, brushing her hair out of her pretty green eyes and brushing her nose. She pulled an apple towards her and biting into it, the sticky juice slipping down her chin.

Dick leaned in again and gently wiped her sticky chin, looking romantically into her eyes as he felt her face start to burn and go red. He smiled understandingly at her.

'What do you wanna do all day then?' he asked, sitting back down in his stool before reaching over and stealing her apple.

'Ummm…' she started, narrowing her eyes in deep thought. 'You know what…' she continued, smiling dreamily over at him. He raised his eyebrows questioningly, a kind smile still on his handsome face. 'I'd like to stay here and watch movies on the sofa with you.' she finished.

'I'll order in pizza.' answered Dick, his smile growing and splitting his face in two. 'Go choose a movie then.' he finished, motioning towards the lounge on the other side of the kitchen. She gazed at him over the counter as he got up and cleared up.

'Are you always this clean?' she asked curiously, watching him put the dirty plates into a dishwasher. He smiled up at her as if to say only-for-you, which made her smile. 'Dick…' she started slowly and a little tentatively.

'That's me.' he answered non-chalance pumping through him, making him give off irresistible hormones.

'I think I love you.' finished the dark haired girl quickly, as though if she said it quickly it wouldn't hurt so much. She looked down at the floor awkwardly, hoping he hadn't heard although she knew he had.

'I'm so sorry…' he answered, sincerity etched in his appealing voice. Skye didn't look up, feeling herself burn as her cheeks blushed crimson and her eyes watered unexpectedly. 'I don't think I do.' finished the handsome man. She glanced up and saw his apologetic expression, only emphasising on his attractiveness.

'That's okay.' she answered, so quietly she was hardly audible, even in the silent flat. 'I get it… no big… You like Star-'

'I _know_ I love you.' he interrupted her, a smile defining his voice; Skye Kyle looked up at him and saw him beaming over at her. Before she could stop herself she felt the tears, which had been stinging the back of her eyes, tumble out and down her flushed cheeks, making her sob and try and hide her face.

She let herself sink to her knees on the warm tiles of the kitchen, letting complete relief crash over her like a wave, before she felt his strong arms around her shoulders. She let herself melt into him again, security embracing her, feeling his heartbeat and noticing that it was in rhythm with hers.

'Forget Starfire.' she heard him whisper as he gently stroked her heaving back as she continued to sob uncontrollably into her hands. She lifted up her arms and put them around his neck, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. She felt him kiss the side of her face before resting his chin on the top of her scalp, every now and then kissing her there as well.

'I'm sorry…' she mumbled into his neck, clutching onto him for dear life, as though if she didn't he might disappear. He sat back and pushed her up so she was facing him, the tears still flowing down her cheeks silently, a dashingly understanding smile playing on his lips.

'What for?' he asked curiously, his smile changing into one of incomprehension. 'I've been happier in the last day or so than ever before.' he added, wiping her tears away gently. 'Sweety, I came back into past to come and get you. I don't think people do that everyday.'


	19. Chapter 19 lovesong scene

Skye looked tearfully up into his good-looking face, wondering how she had managed to land such an incredible guy. She looked away again, giggling meekly, feeling self conscious again before feeling him pull her back into a hug.

'Oh, Skye…' he started slowly on an out breath, obviously pretty emotional too.

'_For one so small u seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken: I will be here don't you cry_.'

he sang softly, rocking her back and forth gently. Skye was surprised by his mellow voice as he sang ever so quietly in her ear, stroking his face gently against her hair.

'_cos you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say, you'll be here in my heart always_.'

the young girl felt the tears welling up again behind her green eyes, feeling his grip around her shoulders tighten as he tried to keep her as close to him as possible.

'_Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different but deep inside us, we're not that different at all_.' For a moment, the raven haired girl thought she could hear the music in the background. Not that it mattered. She didn't care if a nuclear war was raging outside their window as long as he kept his comforting arms around her small shoulders, sharing both their body heat.

'_Don't listen to them cos' what do they know? We need each other to have to hold. They'll see in time: I know. When destiny calls you, you must be strong. I may not be with you but you've got to hold on. They'll see in time, I know. We'll show them together_.'

She wondered whether he had done this for many other girls before her… Starlight? Not that she cared: she was the one in his arms now… he had waited. He had waited… was it nine years? He had waited for over half her lifetime for her, through Starcrack, through any other girl he had ever dated.

'_Cos you'll be in my heart, believe me you'll be in my heart, ill be there from this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they sat, you'll be here in my heart, always_.'

She cuddled him closer, a contented smile coming onto her ever so slightly sticky lips. He squeezed her back, his voice as unwavering as it was handsome, he continued to sing softly into her ear, every now and then picking strands of her long hair off of her face.

'_You'll be here in my heart, always_.'

He stroked her face gently, picking the few strands of her hair out of her visible eye and, during the gaps in the song, kissing her romantically on the top of her head.

'_Just look over your shoulder, I'll be there always_.'

He finished quietly, twisting his head around and looking down at her with a small smile. He looked a little embarrassed at what he had just done, unsure of what was going through her mind. She grinned up at him, a little sheepishly, feeling dazed by how romantic he was… she wasn't used to this sort of treatment.

'So…' he started, a little awkwardly, an uncomfortable smile creeping over his face. 'Which film d'you wanna watch first?'

'Umm…' she started, still with a dozed look on her pretty face. 'I haven't looked…' she said quietly. 'What have you got?' she asked, not really caring which films they watched.

'You go get the duvet. I'll pick a movie you'll like.' he answered quietly, softly pinching her chin as she continued to grin stupidly. 'Golden oldie?' he asked starting to get up, Skye nodded dreamily.

'Sure… whatever…' she replied quietly, getting up and heading towards the Master bedroom. She grabbed the thick quilt and threw it over her head, carried it out and into the lounge and dumped it on the sofa, ready for them to cuddle up under.

'I put "Spider-man" 3 in.' said Dick getting up and throwing the DVD box onto the floor next to the player. 'Is that okay?' he asked as she sat down on the sofa and started to clamber underneath the cover.

'Awesome.' answered Skye lifting the duvet over her mouth and nose, smiling up at him. 'That wasn't even out back in…' she paused, wondering how to put it. 'my day…'

'Why in _my_ day!' replied Dick beaming at her as he climbed in beside her and pulled her towards him so that she was leaning on him completely. 'That makes you sound like an _old_ person.' he pointed out as the movie started and Skye giggled sheepishly and they settled down together for a movie-marathon.

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song!!! It's written and sung (when not by Nightwing) by Phil Collins... it also appears in the Disney movie Tarzan... but we try not to mention that... R&R please! P.S: thaks to Heather who gave me the inspiration to write this!**


End file.
